From the Moment You Left
by Catharsis Emotions
Summary: After many years, the boys reunite. Killua being 20 and in University, while Gon is 19 and just decided to start his University journey. For Killua, the past years have been difficult. With boiling feelings, he hopes to meet Gon soon. Gon, on the other hand, Is happy-go-lucky, but somewhere deep inside has a yearning to see Killua and Alluka again.
1. Stop Interrupting My Game Time

"Kite said that no matter where we go, we'll always be friends!" Gon turned around, a determined smile carved onto his face. Unfortunately for Killua, he couldn't quite decipher whether this smile was only hiding Gon's sadness. He trusted Gon, though.

"Yeah!" Was all I could muster. Turning around, my smile fading and sadness replacing it.

*Time skip to present day*

Wow, am I a jackass. Only mustering a 'Yeah' and a smile. Knowing Gon, he was probably okay with it.

Currently I lay on my dorm bed, pillow onto of my head to block out the threatening sun rays through the window. I really should get some curtains, now that I think about it.

"Maybe blue ones..." And a knock is heard. A series of knocks, actually. Groaning, I stretch, toss the pillow, and make my way smoothly to the door.

"Yes, hello... Is this dorm A23 belonging to Killua Zoldyck?" A short girl with a frilly dress and bouncy hair asked. She looks way to young to be faculty...

"Yes. How may I help you?" I roll my eyes and glance to my bed. My Xbox is really tempting me right now.

"We heard you had an extra bed, and no one has moved into your dorm with you yet. I've come to let you know that in the next few days a freshman should be arriving and moving in to be your dorm partner." She clicked her pen three times saying that. It was getting on my nerves, hearing those clicks.

"Whatever." I shrug and close the door, and easing my temptation of playing Xbox. I sit down and grab the controller and press start.

"Wait... what?!" I dash to the door and poke my head out to see the girl going round the corner. "Excuse me, uhm... 'Mam! Wait!" I dash to the corner, almost ramming into the wall.

"Yes?" She turned around slowly. 'Oh, Mr. Zoldyck, hello! What's the problem?" She grabbed her pen and clicked it once this time.

"Just Killua. And... did you say someone is moving into my dorm this week?" I panted, recovering my breath putting my hands on my knees and bending over.

"Oh... yes I did. I contacted him recently, he should be arriving tomorrow evening." God damn it. I was just getting use to having the extra bed to hold all my crap. I groan and turn on my heels, dragging my feet to my room. Closing and locking the door, I slide down. "Damnit." I mutter. Why, i don't know, good question. But the idea of having another boy, let alone a freshman come live in my dorm makes my heart race.

Legit no one knows I'm gay. Except maybe for Illumi, he seems to know everything about me somehow. Except he obviously isn't straight, with the way he acts with the pervert clown. "Eughh" Just thinking about him makes me gag.

Let's just hope this boy moving in with my isn't overly hot and annoying. I like to play my games and eat my Chocorobos without hot men distracting me.

I decide to get my mind off it, let myself relax. I'll clean up the other half of the room later or in the morning, I'll probably be too lazy to do it later, knowing the future me will procrastinate.

Grabbing my Xbox controller for the third time in the past hour, I press start. Thankfully, no one interrupts me this time.

And I play my games without thinking twice about the boy moving in tomorrow.


	2. Can't Miss A Speck of Dust

Ew.

I look up and, to my surprise, it's that bastard again. The sun… it's the sun. Back again signaling a new day. Getting up, and realising my incredibly cheap blankets are on the ground, a groan resonates from the back of my throat.

"Why God whyyyy? Why today? Can't you give me a break for once, man?" I survey the room, realising I need to get my ass out of bed if I want to not look like a slob for the kid that's coming later. "Oh shit… THE KID THAT"S COMING LATER!"

I frantically grab my phone and unlock it. To find it's noon. Didn't that blondie say that the kid was coming this evening? Does she mean evening like afternoonish-evening or evening like evening-night?

"Where do I even begin to start…? Videogames? Clothes? UNDERNEATH THE BED?" I rush, scared that a knock will be heard on my door any minute. Within an hour, my room didn't look as messy and no one has arrived yet.

I moved my TV and Xbox from atop the spare nightstand to my dresser, and took out anything I had in the other dresser or nightstand as well. Unfortunately… I had to get rid of some things. I got too used to having a lot of room to store things, and I bought a lot of unneeded shit. And I mean a lot.

I have every seasonal and anniversary tin for Chocorobs in one drawer, and I just could not rid of those. So, simply, I just decided to get rid of, like, a drawer worth of clothes. Simple solution, I know.

After brooming and dusting, basically turning my room from one belonging to a gamer to someone with OCD, I was finished. "Whew." Jumping onto my bed with a sigh, I put my arm over my eyes and block the sun.

"Maybe a short nap will do me some good." Unfortunately, today just wasn't my day. Approximately five minutes later… a knock resonated through my room.

Jumping with a startle, I do a quick survey of the room to make sure I didn't miss anything. Not like it mattered now though, anyway.

After struggling to unlock the door, I opened the door with too much strength that it opened, bounced the wall, and fell shut again. "Shit, good job for first introductions, Killua."

Patting down my hair with some last effort, I opened the door and gave a really half assed smile.

Some… boy. He was like an inch taller than me, the bastard. And wearing a lot of green. And I mean a lot. A tall and lanky gremlin maybe. His black spiky hair bounced as he closed his honey amber eyes and waved. "Hi! I'm going to be your dorm partner for the next few years. Nice to meet you, the name's Gon!" He extended his hand towards me, expecting me to shake it.

Slapping away the hand, I was flabbergasted. THE Gon? Like, the kid I spent years with exploring?

"...Gon?" It came out as barely a whisper. "Is it you..?" I pointed weakly towards him. His aunt, Mito I think, stood behind him. Gin probably left Gon again when he decided to go to Uni.

Aunt Mito sure did look as happy and lively as ever. Although a hint of stress and surprise were in her eyes. "Huh?" The seemingly 'Gon' opened his eyes, and stared.

He eyed me up and down before jumping a good four feet back and hitting the wall in the hallway outside. "KILLUA?!" Gon screamed.

"You don't have to screech at me, geez. And yup, that's my name alright." Popping the P, I waved at them to enter the room. They followed and Mito shut the door.

"Wow, Killua, who thought of the chances we'd share a dorm together someday!" Gon looked around the room, and suddenly turned towards me. "IT'S ACTUALLY YOU, KILLUA, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Gon ran and tackled me.

Falling back onto the bed, I laughed. "Hahah, Gon, stop, Mito is getting uncomfortable." I patted Gons head, trying not to blush and be embarrassed.

Gon became hot. Like, really hot.

Shit.

My emotions can't tackle me now! I ran my hands through my hair. I can't be like this, not when Gon and I are going to be sharing a room.

These next few years are definitely going to be interesting, that's for sure.


	3. The Ultimate Mission

"Wow, Killua, how'd we get so lucky to have a dorm together?" Gon finally released me from his death grip hug. I could've sworn I saw black spots in my vision for a good second there.

"Probably pure luck. Hey, since when did you want to go to community college?" I pulled out a tin of Chocorobos and unattractively started to house them.

"Well I was thinking about it a lot when I was with Gin. He taught me a lot of interesting things. I decided I wanted to stay close to Aunt Mito and my hometown, and this was the closest university. That's the short version of the story." Gon… winked.

"Gon, why'd you wink? That doesn't even make sense with the context of th-"

"Shhhshshsh Killua, It was for a reason!" He whisper shouted, directing his eyes to Mito with a pleading smile. Speaking of Mito, her eyes were full of laughter she was holding back.

"Whatever." Shrugging and leaning back on my bed frame, Gon sighed and turned around.

"Mito, can you help me hang up my clothes in the closet? I have trouble with the hangers." Gon sheepishly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, Gon. That is why i'm here, isn't it?" Mito softly smiled, and walked towards Gon's suitcase, unzipping and beginning to grab hangers. Meanwhile, Gon opened up his yellow-beige backpack and began to unpack its contents.

A… fishing pole? Some type of phone shaped like a weird beetle, and other really weird and uncommon things.

Well, I mean let's be real, it's Gon we're talking about here. Of course he'll have those types of things. Since I met him, he's had the same backpack, same phone, same obnoxious fishing pole, and seemingly same outfit. I'm surprised he hasn't grown out of it yet.

"Killuaaaaaaaa. Killua!"

"GAH SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!" Gon scared the living crap out of me.

"Silly Killua, you were daydreaming!" Gon smiled really big, his teeth almost blinding me with their whiteness.

"Oh. What do you need?" I'll play this cool, toss it off my shoulder, y'know? Gon walked to his suitcase to pull out a… brochure? "What's that?" I pointed.

"Oh, this? Well my house is a little away from here, even though this was the closest college. I got this at a corner store- It tells all these attractions and food places with good ratings nearby!" Again, Gon smiles. God, just stop, it hurts my heart.

"Oh, cool I guess. I usually just go to the school cafeteria, the food's cheap and not shabby." I decide to get up so my legs don't fall asleep, for once in my life. Oh, and if you're wondering, I don't have classes currently since it's spring break. Which, unfortunately, ends in three days. Damn, time goes by quick. Probably because all I do is play Street Fighter… whoops!

"But I want to eat actual food, Killua, not weird microwavable foods from an untrustworthy college kitchen!" Gon whipped his head around with a pout.

"Hey! I eat that food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday, thank you. And i'm still alive… I think." I retort, sticking out my tongue in response to his pout.

"That's bad for you." Well, obviously. I swear to god.

"Does it look like I care?" Speaking of, i'm still eating my Chocorobos. "I weigh a healthy 126 pounds, thank you!" I 'hpmf"ed and walked towards the window. Stalking some blondie and a tall guy with way too small glasses. Well that's a weird friendship.

"Killua, me and you are SO going to Olive Garden for dinner later." Gon grabbed a pen and wrote something on his pamphlet.

"What are you writing?" I walked to Gon and put my head against his shoulder. "I'm putting a checkmark on wherever we go, whether it's food or an attraction. I want to finish this, all with you, Killua!" Gon clicked his pen, and threw it in his nightstand drawer along with the pamphlet.

"Whatever makes you happy, Gon." And I mean it. I do want to make Gon happy, like a few years ago when we traveled the the world together.

My ultimate mission, I've decided. Make Gon smile that blinding smile all the time, and for him to never encounter this bitch that I've named "Sadness".


	4. Pikachu and Oreos

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I feel like there's a tiny person in my head, knocking on my skull. Asking for exit. Opening my eyes, I regretted it instantly.

Instead of the bastard "Sun", it was Gon. His smile blinding me this morning, instead of the sun.

We stayed up much, much later than we should have last night. We ended up going to Olive Garden… and the park… and an arcade.

Okay, I have to admit, the arcade was actually fun. Although, Gon had complete no idea what the hell he was doing. He didn't even know what a claw machine was! A claw machine! I mean seriously, that's like something you can find anywhere, not just an arcade.

I instantly sat up after seeing Gon, our foreheads impacting.

"Oww, Killua. I was just trying to wake you up nicely!" Gon pouted and turned away, walking and sitting on his desk, legs crossed.

God he has that morning grogginess, and his hair's a wreck. Am I unknowingly checking Gon out? Yeah, probably.

"Dude were you legit knocking on my head?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to take away the stinging that still lingered.

"Maybe I did, so what?" Gon shrugged. "I mean, It woke you up, didn't it? So technically it worked. I'll have to try something else tomorrow that won't make you wake up grumpy." Gon pulled out a worn piece of paper with scribbles on it.

I walked over and popped my head up to block his view of the paper. "What's this?" I ask, pointing to the paper and turning my head to Gon, with an innocent look. Our lips were much too close for comfort. I stumbled back but tried to act not like an embarrassed idiot while doing it.

"Oh, this?" Gon was seemingly oblivious to our closeness. That makes this scenario even worse! "This is the new and improved 'Get Killua out of bed effectively 2.0'!" Gon folded it and tossed it with his pamphlet in his nightstand.

"Heyy! Why'd you do that, I wanted to see. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Your weird scribble handwriting is almost impossible to read!" Giving up on my mission of reading Gon's shitty handwriting, I grab my room key and slip on some shoes. Fluffing my hair with my hands so I don't look completely shitty, I turn to Gon. "Gon! You want to come to the Cafe with me and get a coffee? It's right in the school cafeteria."

"Oh, Killua, don't you know, I don't like coffee! I'm more of a tea or water person to wake up in the morning. We were best friends last time I checked. How do you not know?" Well great, now I feel like a horrible friend. Great way to start off your day, right? "I'll still come with you, though."

So now we were walking to the cafeteria. In our sweats, looking the the laziest pieces of shit here.

Well, that's a lie. Some of the girls here are reallyyyy bad. It's not even funny. No, scratch that, it's hilarious. Another reason why I swing the other way.

Once in the cafeteria, I go to the breakfast section and begin to make my coffee. I get a cup and add four packets of sugar and fill it halfway with milk, and the remainder with black coffee. Gon gave me a stare that said 'what the actual fuck are you doing' with really wide eyes, which is creepy, since his eyes are already wide enough normally.

"What? I have to feed my craving my sweet tooth." I finish pouring my coffee and reach for a lid.

"At 7AM?" Gon grabbed a smaller cup than I did and filled it with hot green tea, just straight.

"So what? Sugar has no time bounds. Early morning, noon, and night. It's the way I live. Geez, and I thought you were my friend." I faked a frown and went to sit at a corner table, Gon following.

"Hey, I said that to you earlier. You can't use my lines against me!" He huffed and sat down, sitting next to me. Next is an understatement, he was almost on top of me. Kill me now, God, please.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Oh look, it's the blonde and old guy I was stalking yesterday. I look around, literally half the cafeteria was empty, but they specifically wanted the seats across from us.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. Right, Killua?" Gon smiled. "No, whatever, you can sit there." I shrug and drink my coffee, burning my tongue and spitting it out.

"Hey, is he okay?" That blonde asked. Before Gon could, I replied.

"Yeah, Blondie, i'm fine. Although, why're you hanging around an old guy. Why's he even on campus, anyway?" I direct to the old guy, who smugly drank his black coffee. He even had a briefcase.

"Oh, Leorio?" This guy just ignored my insult and went straight to introductions, tch. "He started college a little late. He didn't know what he wanted to be and recently joined, two years ago. He's going for a doctorate." Leorio smirked and put down his cup.

"Yo, as Pika said, I'm Leorio." Pika? What kind of name is that? Sounds like his parents had a Pokémon fetish or something.

"My full name's Kurapika, you look confused so I thought I would clarify." Gon's head was going between all three of us, Just listening to the conversation and drinking his green tea. He's actually silent for once.

"Wait, your name is Oreo? Dude, isn't that copyrighted? Can't your parents get sued? COuld someone get sued for naming their kid after a company? Like what if I named my kid Jello, or Aunt Jemima? Would they-"

"Woah woah, kid, slow down. My name's Leorio. Lee-or-ee-o. Get it right." This shady man known as Leorio frowned and threw his cup towards the nearby trash, completely missing. He seemingly did not care, though.

"Wait, wait, Gon, did you just say you'd name your kid Aunt Jemima? Imagine that, telling someone 'I'm gonna go pick up Aunt Jemima from school' and they're just like 'why the hell is your aunt in school' and you're just like 'oh, no, that's my son' OH MY GOD THIS IS A MASTERPIECE. Gon, you're a genius." I accidentally yelled and scared Kurapika out of a weird meditative trance. Whoops.

"Speaking of names, I know yours is Gon." He pointed towards Gon, obviously, but then pointed towards me. "But what's yours?"

"Oh, him, that's Killua, my best friend!" I felt my cheeks heating up, rising from my toes.

"G-Gon! Stop, that's embarrassing!" I spluttered out. I frantically turned so my hair blocked my face, so no one could see my blush.

"I'm gonna get more coffee." I barely mumble and push myself off the table. I hear Gon frantically calling for me. He probably think i'm mad. I'm not. Seems like new friends were made today. Leorio and Kurapika… Aka Oreo and Pikachu, i've decided.

College just seemingly gets better and better. Yayy...


	5. The Forest Of Happiness

Annnnd now I was walking with Gon.

In the middle of the woods.

At 3 Pm.

"Gonnn, where are we going?" I grumbled. I'm seriously not up for this right now. "I could be doing such better things right about now." Shit, I said that out loud. It's probably cool, Gon's basically an airhead.

"We're going to this place I really like. The sun shines through perfectly, and in the spring the flowers begin blooming! I thought you'd want to see them bloom." Gon begin skipping, which doubled his speed.

"Gon, slow down! I'm sweating my balls off in this forest, it's so humid!" I start into a jog so I don't lose him. This forest is surprisingly dense, how is there possibly an area where the sun shines through?

"Stop complaining, Killua, this is so pretty! And it's nice…" Gon slows to a stop, as do I. "It's nice to spend some quality time with you, Killua, since we separated." He turns around, and smiles his signature, blinding smile. I attempt a smile in return, but I don't think it happened as I imagined.

"Killua, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Gon, being the taller bastard he is leans down and puts his face close to mine. I can feel his breaths tickle my cheek… "Hey, Killua, why're you crying?" Gon took his finger and wiped it on my cheek. Which, I assumed, was covered with tears.

I reached up to touch my cheek to find it indeed did have tear streaks. "I… I don't know. I guess I'm just happy, Gon." This time I actually smile, and Gon gives a surprised face. Which eventually relaxes.

"Well, to change the subject, we're here, Killua!" Gon runs ahead, jumping over falling branches. I eagerly follow. I want to see the place that brought Gon happiness. That brought him happiness when no one else could, or would.

Did he come here as a young child? Did he ever return here after we separated? I carefully stepped over a small fallen tree and loose rocks to come out in a clearing. The trees filtered sunlight through, which sporadically hit the grass and pebbles below. A small stream of water went through the clearing, curving between the rocks and blades of grass.

"Wow…" I mumbled, and walked across the clearing. I looked over to Gon, who took off his backpack and sat with his back to a tree trunk. I walked over and joined him, although making sure we weren't touching. "Gon, it's beautiful. How'd you find this place?" I was still taking in the opening, in all its glory.

"Once when I was little and in elementary school, some bullies hurt me and I got sad. I didn't want to go home with bruises to Gram and Aunt Mito, so I walked through the forest until I ended up here."

"Gon… how many times did you come here?" I looked to him, a gentle look on my face. Gon's eyes sparkled with unfallen tears.

"That one year, I came here 34 times." Gon… how much did Gon suffer before I met him?

When I met Gon, he was the kid in the corner, yes, but I saw beyond what others saw. I was the beautiful features of his face, the sun from the classroom window casting shadows. He was intelligent, kind, and nurturing. He didn't seem to be rude at all. If anything, he was very outgoing when it came to talking to others. Why would someone dislike a kid like that?

I would've asked Gon himself, but he didn't seem like he wanted to expand the topic further.

"Gon… If you're ever sad, or upset, come to me instead of here. Even if your littered with bruises, covered with tear marks, or you're just upset, come to me! Instead of spending your time alone here, I'll always be someone you can talk to. You shouldn't go through these things alone. And if you ever want, I'll come here with you!" I hope I haven't stretched myself too far. After being apart for so long, I don't know if we lost some of your closeness and bond.

Gon definitely thinks we are even closer than before, but I have some doubts. It's always possible Gon's favorite color changed, or maybe Gon didn't like spaghetti anymore? Have I changed? I put my hand to my chin. I mean, obviously things have changed.

"Killua, I just might take you up on that offer." And the next thing I know, I feel Gon's hands trailing along my neck and down my back, encasing me in a warm hug. Not knowing how to respond, I hesitate a little. Eventually, I hug him back.

Putting my hands underneath his arms and on his back, I tighten the hug. He's like, really warm.

And disgustingly sweaty.

Am I sweaty? I panic before realizing that he probably would have let go of me by now if he minded.

He rested his head on my shoulder, while mine on his chest.

This feels so close for comfort, we just re-met a few days ago.

Finally he let me go, and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Killua, thank you. Thank you so much for being my friend. From the moment you left, I hadn't stopped thinking about the day we will meet again." Gon removed his hands from my shoulders and went to grab his backpack.

"Gon, you don't know how i've felt. Who would've thought we both had been thinking about each other this whole time?"

"Good question that I don't have an answer too. Now, subject change. I really want to see Alluka and Nanika soon, Killua! Maybe this summer I can come up to your house to say hi!" Gon's smiled returned and we started going back to the college.

Checking the time, it was now 6pm. "Yeah, that sounds good! They'll be so excited to see you again. Hey, why did you never answer my calls? When you left I tried to call you in my downtime, but you never called back." I mimicked a pout, running up and stuffing my face near Gons.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. All I have is a crappy beetle phone, and most places I went with Gin didn't have service or outlets to charge my phone. I really only played Frogger on it. I couldn't even beat the first level!" Gon laughed.

God, I could listen to that laugh all day.

"Wow Gon, you really are pathetic. Although, we really should start heading back now. It's getting late and I don't want to be woken up by one of your weird methods again." I started to run, jumping childishly over rocks and tree logs.

"Hey, my methods aren't pathetic, get back here!" I laughed, the breath escaping my lungs.

"Catch me if you can, slow poke!" I stuck out my tongue, and directed it to Gon.

Of course, he lost and ended up passing out once we got in the dorm. Wow, Gon, you really are pathetic.

I wonder, how did your old classmates of yours not like you? If anything, I like you way too much.

I patted his head and threw a blanket on him, knowing he's probably going to be asleep the rest of the night. "Sleep well, Gon." And I turned off the lights, and went into a deep sleep in my bed.


	6. Wind Through the Trees

Unfortunately, the deep sleep didn't last forever. At 3 AM I was awake and staring at the ceiling.

Slowly shifting onto my side, I looked at Gons bed. He was facing towards me and the window, a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

Gross.

Although it suited him. The childish manner he had didn't even escape him as he slept. His golden skin, that was tanned in the afternoon sun. His long eyelashes that fluttered when he blinked.

How his chest slowly rose and fell again with each sleeping breath.

With a quiet groan, I moved my arm to rest atop my eyes. Why him, why my best friend. Why my guy best friend? Father wouldn't approve. Illumi wouldn't approve. Although, I've seen how him and clown freak look at each other when they think others aren't around. The things him and Hisoka have done when they are "alone" is just pitiful and gross.

I always knew Illumi was secretly a submissive partner.

Gon let out a small noise. A snore, maybe? He turned onto his stomach, his skinny arm out and falling over his bed.

If I can even call these college beds, beds. It's like sleeping on concrete… and the pillows were made of pebbles. I should really invest in a new pillow.

.~.~.~.

At some point I fell asleep. In my dream… I was in a forest. Surrounded by greenery and insects. My feet splashed in a pool of water beneath me, and in front of me a gorgeous and glistening waterfall. The wind was strong, somehow. Even though I was surrounded by trees that blocked everything, the sky, the sun, the clouds. My eyes fluttered closed with a large gust of wind.

At one point I couldn't breath, it was so strong. Gasping for air…

And I woke up with a startle and hit my head relatively hard.

On Gons head.

"Gon, what were you doing? I couldn't breathe! My dream was so good, too…" I felt my forehead. No blood, thankfully. I look up to Gon to see him straddling me. In my bed.

He was rubbing his forehead, muttering curses to himself. I feel my cheeks heat up, and quickly glance away.

"Sorry, Killua. I had to wake you up. This was second on my list!" Gon's hand went to the back on his neck with a sheepish face. His amber eyes glistened with unshed tears, probably from hitting my head. That didn't hurt that much, did it?

Though not a minute later he seemed fine and giggled.

He giggled. God, I could listen to that forever. He covered his mouth, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Well, what was on your list today? Cause I couldn't even breathe, and that wasn't a comfortable way to wake up." Still sitting on my thighs, Gon looked away and whispered something.

"Dude, I can't hear you speak up." I huffed and crossed my arms, still laying down with a questioning glare and eyebrow raised.

"I… uh… I blowed in your ear. And nose…? Maybe? I thought it would be funny. You should have seen yourself, Killua! Your nose got all scrunched and you grunted. I tried so hard not to laugh!" Gon gave his radiating smile, almost blinding me.

It's much too early for this.

"Wait, what? You breathed on me? Dude, now I'm probably infected with, like, AIDS or something!" I quickly sit up with wide eyes. That wasn't a smart idea. My nose is centimeters from Gons. I can hear and feel his breathing on my eyes and nose.

It tickles. Gon doesn't flinch away, like I hoped he would. This makes this somewhat awkward…. God, of course he wouldn't flinch away. He's my friend. He thinks this is normal. He isn't gay. Of course this doesn't faze him.

My breath hitches and my throat tightens. Gon smiles. I could almost feel his smile.

How does one feel a smile? I sure don't know how, but I felt something. It could be described as butterflies in my stomach. Though… it seemed like more than that.

Does Gon feel the same way..? No, he probably doesn't. He has hardly ever even done anything remotely gay… Unlike me. The closest experience he has had to a "homo scene" is when we were walking with Hisoka.

Hisoka was behind us and staring at our asses. Nice, right? I didn't have the thing for the clown at the time, and hardly knew I was gay myself. Well, i'm not full on gay. Bisexual? Maybe a little Demisexual? I felt pricks up my neck and we told the clown bastard to walk in front. We never spoke of it again.

Gon was staring into my eyes. I felt like I was being assessed. Like he was rating me… or listening to my thoughts.

Please don't be a mind-reader, Gon.

"Killua, I don't have AIDS! Don't you gotta… you know, get intimate to do that?" His voice was like silk… a husky whisper in the dark room. The shades were closed, with little sunlight filtering through and hitting his face. A sparkle was in his eyes.

"Uh… yeah. Gon, didn't you take sex-ed in sophomore year? It was a joke man, don't take it seriously." I glanced away, attempting to release the tension in the room. Is it hot in here?

Probably just me.

"Yeah… I think? Highschool wasn't fun for me. I don't try to remember much. People didn't really talk to me… I was an outcast. I just thought of the day I'd see you again, Killua." Gon's smile was still plastered, although his eyes became dark when recalling a probably sad memory.

"If I was in highschool with you Gon, I would have kicked those bastards asses." I gave a deep chuckle, though it was humorless. Gon gave one in return and scratched his chin.

"Hey… Killua? Did you ever…. Did you…" Gon trailed off mid sentence. I stared, awaiting him to finish his thought.

He didn't.

"Gon? Are you okay? Finish your question." I looked into his eyes, searching him for any emotions. His eyes were blank. The sparkle gone and empty.

"No… No, it's okay. It wasn't really that important, anyway. It was just a silly question." Gon slightly shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. I tilted my head, why? No questions are silly. Unless it's Hisoka asking the question. His are normally stupid and pedophilic.

"Gon, no questions are stupid. You can ask me anything, you're my closest friend!" I hesitantly reached up to touch his shoulder, as a reassuring gesture. He flinched, and I pulled my hand away.

His hand, with his long and bony, yet delicate and soft fingers grabbed onto my wrist, and placed my hand on his face. My fingers brushed his hair, though I didn't move my hand.

Unknowing what to do, I stared at Gon in shock. Is this something best friends do?

Probably not.

Gon slowly inched his face forward. My face was on fire. No doubt was I blushing, and Gon was so close that it was impossible to hide. His lips…

His lips were just a few centimeters away. Slowly, he licked his lips. They fell into a serious frown. In thought, and concentration.

"Gon… what are you-" I began to say, confused with his actions.

Gon's hands went to my shoulders and gently pushed me down onto my pillow. My right hand still resting on his face, and my left laying on the bed.

His delicate lips were pressed against mine. It was full of emotion. Sadness, love, and want.

My left hand went to Gons back and clutched his shirt, my right going through his hair now. Gons hands travelled from my shoulders to my neck, slowly. Not in a seductive passion, but in a loving and gentle way, as if he didn't know it was okay.

He licked my bottom lip, as a way to ask for permission.

I granted him the permission. Our tongues fought for dominance… and I lost. They swirled and danced, in a graceful pattern.

After a short time we disconnected, a trail of saliva attached to my lip and his tongue.

Love, is this what that is?

"Killua… have you ever had intimacy with another guy?" Gon slowly breathed out that sentence. Catching my breath and panting… I tried to find an answer in my mind.

"No… but… I guess I've wanted to? For a while… That was nice Gon. Thank you." I smiled, though I was still breathing heavily.

"Killua, will this change anything? Make things… Awkward between us? I really don't want it to…" Gon moved his hands and placed them on my chest, looking down almost in shame.

"No Gon, of course not. Why would it? You're still my best friend and this won't make us any less." I smiled, and placed my hands atop Gons.

"But… if it won't make us less… would it make us more?" Gon slowly looked into my eyes. His sparkle returned but was filled with hope and happiness.


	7. The Purple Mark On Your Skin

At some point we fell asleep, probably staring at the shitty ceiling fan. If you could call it a fan, that is. It just moves the already hot around, it doesn't do much in hot weather. I slowly flutter my eyes open. I can see the light of the late morning coming through the blinds I bought at the dollar store that one time. I glance up, seeing the ceiling fan rotating. Around and around, almost hypnotizing me back into sleep.

I shift my head towards the middle of the room, seeing Gons bed empty. I could've sworn Gon didn't have classes today, and he would've woken me up to ask about breakfast. By this point, even lunch. I try to shift upwards to get up, but something against my chest pins me down in a way. Confused, I look downwards.

And there is Gon, half his body on top of mine.

What the hell, Gon?

His head is resting in the crook of my neck, and after seeing the trail of drool, I feel it on my shoulder. "EW WHAT THE HECK GONNNN!" I scream, immediately regretting the action and slamming a bony hand over my mouth. Like that's going to help, baka.

Gon immediately sits up, half asleep ( per usual ). He grabs his sleeve and wipes his… spit, off his chin.

"Ey, while your at it might as well wipe my shoulder also. I mean, your spit is all over that too." Before he can answer I just grab a tissue from the bedside table and wipe my shoulder. Tossing the wad of paper, and it flawlessly landing in the trash can.

"Woah… how- how'd you just do that? Like… you just woke up..?" Gon said with lidded eyes. I look towards our legs, still interlocked. I decide to push Gon off the bed. I mean, it's an efficient and quick way to get him off me.

"Ahhh Killuaaaaaa!" And a big thud erupts from Gons landing.

"Oh, that sounds like it hurt." I flinch. Gon slowly sits up and rubs his elbow. I mean, at least it wasn't his face.

"Hey, what was that for?" Gon pouts. He gets up and goes toward his bed, but sits on the ground. He leans his head against the bed slowly. He drifts his eyes closed.

"If you have a list of ways to wake me up, I should too." I push the blankets on my bed away and put my legs over the side of the bed. Reaching for my bottled water, Gon's eyes drift towards me. The, now afternoon light hitting his cheek and jaw bones perfectly.

His face looks defined, muscular, and downright… hot. The shadows are perfectly placed on his face, neck, and collarbone. His face has a sparkle glow, as if there were small sparkles atop his tanned skin. His amber eyes now sparkled with dull happiness, probably because i woke him up screaming and pushed him off the bed.

"Well, at least mine aren't… violent. Mostly." Gon coughed, and got up. He began removing his trousers and shirt to change. In politeness, I glance away.

"Hey, Gon… Why were you sleeping in my bed? And… drooling on me?" I glance back towards him, his clean shirt on and pants halfway. He sputters and drops his pants accidentally. A blush slowly raises up Gons neck, reaching his ears.

"W-what do you mean Killua? Do you not… remember?" Gon looked towards me, most likely looking for a reaction.

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait. Gon, you're telling me that wasn't a dream?" I push myself off the bed, walking towards Gon. He looks down as a blush reaches his cheeks, and quickly pulls up his pants.

"Well, I mean, no? If you want to act like it was then sure, but I definitely can't mistake the hickey on your neck." Gon slightly smirked and took a step towards me. Slowly, I try to see what hickey he was talking about but couldn't't. Gon grabbed a handheld mirror from his dresser and held it out for me. I hold it towards my neck and suck in a breath of air. Right near my adams apple, there it is. Purple and… weird. When…?

"Okay, hold on." I shove the mirror back into Gons arms, and he fumbled to get ahold of it. I pace back and forth between the beds, Gon watching with steady eyes. He gently placed the mirror back down. I can recall the… kissing. Messy or not, whatever it was could be called kissing, in a way. We were talking about AIDs, and the next thing I know i'm pushed down on the bed. Huh. "Did I fall asleep and you gave me a hickey?" I subconsciously glance downwards, making sure I didn't have morning wood or something. Thankfully, not.

Gon snickers in a playful manner.

"So, you remember, right? It won't change anything between us, right?" Gon slowly makes his way towards me.

"Yes, Gon, I remember. And geez, baka this is the second time i've told you, it… won't change anything." I give him the best smile I can.

Gon takes steady steps towards me, and leans his head down. I slightly step on my toes to reach him. One of his hands snakes around my waist and pulls me into him, giving a sweet kiss. My hands go to his shoulders and wrap around his neck. I push my lips against him a little harder. In response, Gon lets out a grunt of sorts. Damn, has he changed over the years. Must have been all those dates he used to go on with those… older women. His hands gravitate to my waist and tightened his grip. He pulled my hips into his.

"Gon… Gon, we-we should stop." I breathed out. Gon and I broke apart, panting.

"Killua, is it bad? Am I too straightforward? Aggressive, maybe?" He looked at me with guilt laced in his eyes.

"No, not at all. You're a wonderful kisser, Gon." I glance towards the door and point at it. "Though, I do think someone is at our door. Distract them while I get changed?" I smile and peck Gons cheek. He returns the gesture. Gon nods and strides towards the door. I'm only wearing sweatpants, so I slip them off and replace them with my shorts, tank top, and turtleneck. I can hear Gon muttering outside the door. I open it and peek out, to see that small blonde from earlier.

"Oh, Mr. Zoldyck, glad you can join us. I was just welcoming Mr. Freecs here. Oh my!" A shocked look came onto her face. She clicked her pen twice, and tucked her clipboard underneath her arm. "Nice to meet you two. I am Biscuit Krueger. Though nothing formal, call me Bisky. I am what you can call supervisor for this building of dorm rooms. I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens inside or around the building. Like, say, drugs, alcohol, even a robbery or a criminal act." We both shook her hands.

"You, you are here to protect us? You're like, eight years old! You should be at school. Learning some maths, maybe? I could probably protect this place better, with Gon of course." I send him a smile, then return my gaze to… Bisky.

"Well young man I'd like to inform you that I am not young by any means, and if anything much stronger than you boys." She smirks. I glance at Gon, he is also wearing a confused look.

'Well, baka, let's test that." I hold out my arm, she gets the drift and also holds on. Her grip is menacing. Gon counts the match down to starting. And.. immediately my arm is forced down.

"Hey! That isn't fair. I wasn't ready." Little do I want to admit it, but this schoolgirl has strength. Gon chuckles. "What are you laughing at? You try!" I pout and look away, admitting defeat.

"Hey, uh… Bisky. You said you were older than us. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Gon tilts his head like a puppy while asking that question.

Cute.

Wait, no, nevermind. Uhm… weird? I guess.

"Oh, well I'm fifty-two. I know, my looks can deceive." She flips her long ponytail. Gon stands with his jaw open. I feel like I should place my hand under his chin and close it, but i'm currently doing the same.

"Oh my god! You're fifty-two? WHAT? How?" Gon sputters out.

"I know, I get that a lot. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you Mr. Freecs. Anywho, I should get going. See you boys later!" Bisky slowly makes her way towards the stairs down. Gon happily waves goodbye. Meanwhile I have a better idea.

"Goodbye, Old Hag!" I pull on my eye and stick my tounge out towards her. Next thing I know, a smack is planted on my face, and my ass is on the ground.

"Ow! Hey, what the hell was that for you Old Hag?" I place my hand to my cheek, and Gon helps me up.

"Learn to respect your elders you brat! Oh, and you should cover that up sweetie, we don't want assumptions!" Bisky retorted, and retreated down the concrete stairs of the dorms.

And then I realized the hickey Gon gave me last night is visible over the top of my turtleneck.


End file.
